I hate Him, but he is My mate
by ichigoStrawberry-nyan
Summary: Sasuke membenci Naruto dan Kushina, namun masalahnya Naruto adalah matenya, lalu bagaimana?


**Disclaimare**

 **Naruto milik masashi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, Typo, Author amatir, alur berantakan, Gaje, A/B/O , Yaoi, Bahasa Vulgar dan masih banyak kekurangannya**

 **Pairing**

 **SasuNaru**

 *****mulai*****

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Perlahan cahaya yang samar-samar kini mulai terlihat jelas. Sebuah kamar yang gelap namun masih ada cahaya, berkat sinar matahari yang sukses memasuki hordeng berwarna biru gelap. Ia pun segera bangun dari bantalnya yang empuk. Namun sebelum itu, ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu tangan yang sejak tadi memeluknya. Gara-gara hal tersebut sang pemilik tangan ikut-ikutan terbangun.

"Sudah jam berapa ini _honey_?" tanya si pemilik tangan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tak tahu dan tak bisa melihat jam di dinding kamar depan tempat tidur, karena minimnya cahaya.

Setelah terbangun dan duduk menyender pada ujung tempat tidur, kakinya mulai menginjak lantai. Namun mendadak ia mendengar suara seseorang menaiki tangga. Bisa dibilang tempatnya tidur ada di lantai dua. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Dan berubah menjadi suara seseorang membuka pintu.

 **Kriet**

Pintu bergesekan dengan lantai. Cahaya dari luar kamar masuk dan membuatnya harus menutupi mata karena silau. Seorang pria yang beruban dan wajah yang mulai keriput muncul dari pintu. Pria itu langsung menghampiri tempat tidurnya.

Menarik pemilik tangan yang tadi memeluknya. Tarikan yang begitu kencang hingga si pemilik tangan yang bergender wanita itu, terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Aduh," teriak wanita itu kesakitan karena perlakuan si pria dan juga karena bagian bawahnya masih sakit karena 'kegiatan' semalam.

Ia hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan si pria terhadap wanita yang telah ditidurinya. Namun mata _onyx_ nya terlihat menatap kesal pada pria itu.

"Keluar kau jalang, jangan lagi menginjak rumahku!" usir pria itu.

Takut dan dengan susah payah serta langkah yang tertatih-tatih, si wanita mengambil pakaiannya dan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan partner seks-nya dan pria paruh baya yang kini menatap tajam pada partner seks wanita itu.

"Pakai pakaianmu dan segera temui aku di ruang kerja!" setelah memerintahnya, si pria paruh baya ikut keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke si pemilik _onyx_ sendirian. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Meskipun begitu Sasuke menuruti perintah pria tadi yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya...

Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit ia mencuci muka, sikat gigi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu ia naik ke atas.

Ruang kerja ayahnya memang di lantai atas. Rumah ini memiliki tiga lantai. Lantai paling atas adalah ruang kerja sang ayah, perpustakaan dan kamar tidur orang tuanya. Lantai tengah ada kamarnya, kamar kakaknya, ruang kerja sang kakak serta ruang kerja dirinya. Lalu lantai terbawah ada ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar tamu ruang makan dan dapur.

Kamar _maid_ , _butler_ , supir, tukang kebun dan koki ada di rumah kedua. Di samping kanan rumah utama. Sedangkan samping kiri terdapat garasi yang menampung empat mobil dan dua motor besar. Di belakang rumah terdapat kolam renang dan kolam ikan. Di depan rumah terdapat taman milik ibunya.

Besar dan mewah itulah deskripsi dari kediaman rumah Uchiha. Pemilik perusahaan properti dan elektronik terbesar di Konoha. Tak hanya perusahaan, mereka juga memiliki Rumah Sakit, Sekolah dan Hotel.

Karena kondisi keluarganya itulah, yang membuat Sasuke menjadi liar. Setiap hari selalu meniduri _Omega_ wanita, _Beta_ wanita, dan _Alpha_ wanita, dengan wajah serta sifat yang berbeda-beda.

Wanita yang ditidurinya semalam adalah seorang _Alpha_. Namanya Sakura. Namun malang menghampirinya. Fugaku ayah Sasuke yang baru pulang dari _Kirigakure_ karena pekerjaan, langsung marah-marah dan mengusirnya.

Tidak peduli kalau Sakura masih telanjang dan bagian bawah tubuhnya masih sedikit basah. Yang jelas Fugaku sudah tidak bisa mentolerir prilaku tak bermoral Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan menantang, setelah berada di ruang kerja ayahnya.

Terlihat dirinya telah rapi dengan kemeja biru yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka dan lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki dan jemari yang saling dikaitkan lalu diletakkan di atas paha.

Matanya menatap lurus dan tajam pada sang ayah. Tak ada kata takut dan benar-benar tidak sopan. Fugaku menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar anaknya yang tidak tahu aturan.

Fugaku yang duduk di hadapan sang anak mencoba bernafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Menenangkan diri dan berusaha untuk bersabar. Karena ia tahu anaknya Sasuke, tidak bisa dididik dengan kekerasan, sama seperti kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau dan kakakmu tidak pernah ada yang benar? Itachi kakakmu malah menikahi _Alpha_ pria, dan sekarang kau ikut-ikutan membawa wanita baik itu _Alpha_ , _Omega_ ataupun _Beta_. Apa yang salah denganku? hingga kalian berdua sama-sama mencoreng nama baik Uchiha!" jawabnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata mendengar keluh kesah sang ayah.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan setelah mengusir partner seks-ku?" Fugaku mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar.

Namun Sasuke malah membalas mengangkat dagunya. Menantang dan wajahnya seolah berkata 'coba saja kalau berani!'

Balasan Sasuke membuat Fugaku menurunkan tangannya dan kembali duduk. Ia memijat keningnya pusing dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Hahh, Sasuke aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang salah dariku, sampai kau dan kakakmu berubah. Dulu kalian anak yang baik-baik. Tapi sekarang kalian..."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya ayah. Kau bercerai dengan ibu dan membawa _Omega_ serta anaknya, yang tak jelas asal usulnya, ke rumah ini. Jadi jangankan salahkan aku dan kakak, jika sifat kami menurun dari ayah. Menjadi _Alpha_ brengsek!" potong Sasuke dengan kata-kata kasar dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian dan kembali memijat kening.

Namun ketika sampai di depan pintu langkah Sasuke terhenti. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan setoples kue, berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Mata wanita itu terbelalak, lalu kepalanya langsung menunduk ketakutan. Sasuke mendengus dan langsung menabrak bahunya. Untung saja wanita itu bisa bertahan sehingga nampan yang dibawanya tidak terjatuh. Hanya saja teh di dalamnya bergoyang-goyang bagaikan ombak.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, wanita itu menaruh nampan di atas meja, di depan sofa tempat Fugaku duduk. Terlihat Fugaku membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Setelah menaruh nampan wanita itu duduk di sebelah Fugaku, sambil mengelus-elus punggung tegapnya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Fugaku maafkan aku," ungkap wanita itu. Fugaku mendongak dan menoleh ke arah si wanita. Hal ini membuat wanita itu berhenti mengelus punggung Fugaku.

"Tidak itu bukan salahmu," jawab Fugaku seraya mengusap pelan pipi putih wanita tersebut. Terasa halus di tangannya.

"Tapi..."

"Kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini Kushina. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku dan Mikoto bercerai dengan cara yang baik-baik. Jadi kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

Wanita yang bernama Kushina hanya menunduk menanggapinya. Membuat Fugaku harus mengangkat dagunya _Omega_ di depannya. Fugaku memajukan wajahnya, kedua mata mereka kini beradu, hingga akhirnya tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka...

 *****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Setelah dari ruang kerja Fugaku, Sasuke langsung keluar rumah. Namun ketika sampai di teras rumahnya, dan hendak ke garasi, langkah kaki terhenti.

Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya entah mengapa. Sepertinya karena Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin meledak. Mata onyx-nya menangkap seorang pemuda seumurannya, sedang menyiram bunga mawar kuning, bunga kesayangan ibunya.

Sasuke pun segera menghampiri pemuda berambut senada dengan sang mawar. Begitu dekat, ia langsung mengambil alat penyiram dan membuangnya. Pemuda itu tampak kaget melihat alat penyiram tersebut sudah tergeletak di tanah dan airnya menyebar membasahi sang tanah.

"IRUKA!" teriak Sasuke yang kini beralih memanggil seseorang.

"IRUKA!" teriak Sasuke lagi karena yang dipanggil tidak segera datang dan untungnya panggilan kedua ini berhasil.

Seorang pria berkuncir dengan luka melintang di wajah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dua pemuda berbeda tampilan.

"Ya Sasuke- _sama_ ," sahut pria bernama Iruka yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau biarkan _Omega_ jalang ini menyentuh tanaman ibuku?" tanya Sasuke dengan perkataan kasar, membuat si pemuda yang menyiram tanaman itu menjadi tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Maaf Sasuke- _sama_ , Naruto- _sama_ hanya ingin membantu saya menyiram tanaman..."

"Lalu tugasmu apa kalau dia yang menyiram tanaman, hah?! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, dia tidak boleh menyentuh tanaman ibuku, atau kau yang angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" perintah Sasuke dan Iruka hanya mengangguk ketakutan.

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Meninggalkan pemuda penyiram tanaman menggigit bibirnya kesal dan Iruka yang ketakutan. Menuju garasi, mengambil mobil berwarna hitam dan menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

 *****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Jarum _spedometer_ nya terlihat menunjuk angka seratus dan sepertinya semakin bertambah. Ia benar-benar kesal, partnernya diusir, ayahnya memarahinya, bertemu dengan dua _Omega_ yang dibenci dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah rasa sesak ini.

Rasa yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Dan jantung ini yang berdetak cepat secepat mobil ini melaju.

Semua hal ini semakin menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat gila. Untunglah jalanan sedang sepi dan hanya beberapa saja yang berada di jalan.

Sampai akhirnya mobilnya sampai di sebuah pantai yang sepi.

Pantai itu terletak di selatan _Konoha_ , tempatnya tinggal. Sebuah tempat dimana ia menenangkan dirinya. Pantai yang sepi, hanya sedikit yang mengunjungi tempat itu, karena orang-orang lebih menyukai berkunjung ke mall ketimbang pantai.

Setelah mobil berhenti kepalanya terjatuh lemah di atas stir mobil. Tangannya memegangi jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang.

Detak kencangnya itu dimulai ketika ia bertemu pemuda _Omega_ yang dibencinya. Pemuda yang menyiram tanaman ibunya barusan.

Detakan itu membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Namun ia berusaha menahan semua itu dengan marah-marah pada tukang kebunnya Iruka.

Meskipun begitu ia tak bisa membuat detakannya kembali normal. Yang semakin lama membuat keningnya mengernyit seraya meremas kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan erat.

Terdengar aneh...

Tapi sebenarnya wajar, karena apa yang dialami Sasuke adalah hal yang biasa dialami para _Alpha_ jika bertemu _mate_ nya...

Benar _mate_... _mate_ yang ia benci dan ia tak ingin mengakuinya...

 *****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hampir jatuh kalo tidak ditopang Iruka. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Nafasnya sesak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Iruka mengerti pemuda ini pasti ketakutan karena ulah tuannya. Tapi Iruka tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanyalah tukang kebun. Ia hanya bisa membantu pemuda itu untuk berjalan.

Namun baru satu langkah saja, pemuda itu kembali lemas dan hampir jatuh lagi. Iruka berusaha keras menahannya dan diputuskan untuk menggendong pemuda itu saja, karena ia kesulitan memapahnya.

Iruka menggendong pemuda itu dengan gaya _bridal style_. Ringan begitu pikirnya. Dan dirasakannya getaran hebat dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

'Setakut inikah Naruto- _sama_ pada Sasuke- _sama_?' pikir Iruka.

"Maafkan Sasuke- _sama_ , Naruto- _sama_ sebenarnya ia orang yang baik, mungkin ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kedatangan Naruto- _sama_ dan Kushina- _sama_. Tuan muda memang seperti itu kalau dengan orang asing, tapi lama-lama juga akan terbiasa," jelas Iruka.

Pemuda bernama Naruto hanya diam tak mendengarkan, seraya memeluk leher Iruka dengan sangat erat. Hal ini karena jantungnya terlalu sakit untuk menanggapi penjelasan tukang kebun itu.

Jujur sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kali bertemu Sasuke, ia selalu seperti ini. Merasa lemah, untuk berdiri saja sulit.

Apakah karena takut? Naruto rasa tidak, ia sebenarnya ingin memukul Sasuke. Sifatnya kadang keterlaluan. Kata-katanya tadi saja membuatnya naik darah.

Masa membantu menyiram tanaman saja tidak boleh. Sungguh aneh. Tapi entah kenapa ia sulit melawan. Mulutnya mendadak terkunci. Dadanya sesak dan ia kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya pun sulit digerakan.

Ketika Sasuke pergi bukannya sembuh malah tambah sakit. Selalu seperti itu, sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini.

Apa ia harus meminta ibunya kembali ke Desa tempatnya tinggal. Siapa tahu dengan menjauh penyakitnya sembuh. Lagipula ia sakit karena makhluk menyebalkan itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Fugaku? ibunya dan ayah makhluk itu kan _mate_.

Ia jadi bingung. Dan ia benci menjadi seperti ini...

 *****TBC*****

 **Aloha Ichi kembali dengan Fic baru**

 **Dikarenakan fandom ini sangat sepi SasuNaru nya T.T**

 **Dan emang lagi pengen bikin yang tema ABO**

 **Untuk yang fanfic Ichi yang lain nanti dulu belum mendapatkan pencerahan soalnya #plak**

 **Oke sudah dulu yah T.T**


End file.
